


Nathan Prescott x Reader (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Kink, Lemon, NSFW, Smut, Swearing, Vibrator, get slapped, getting drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Nathan Prescott get along and do kinky stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan Prescott x Reader (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> (Soooo! I was watching Life is strange theories and stuff about the characters, which made me had a soft side for Nathan. You should watch some, they’re really cool!
> 
> Anyway, This is sweet but then quickly turns to kinky stuff, since all I do is write smut now.....But I looove it! >:3
> 
> Sorry for spelling and gramamaar~
> 
> Enjoy! :D

You Sipped your drink, looking at the drunk people diving into the pool. You were partying in the Vortex club, which was a surprise to you. You were never the one to be partying but your friends begged you to come. Now, they pretty much left you, drunk, throwing up, in the pool or in the vip side. You sighed, thinking of just going home now.

You placed your drink and saw Victoria walking past you, going to the vip section. “???” You then gasped, seeing a rugby ball coming at her. “Watch out-” You grabbed her and pulled her away.

“What the fuck-!?” She shouted but saw the ball going pass her, going in the pool. You let go of her, so she could turn to see you. “Wow..Urm..Thanks?” She raised a brow.

“It’s nothing, it sucks being hit and then going into the pool..” You smiled, crossing your arms. “Besides, you have a cool dress on..”

She hummed and smiled. “Thanks, It’s my favourite..” She then thought for a second and groaned lightly. “For saving me, I guess..You want to go to the vip?”

You blinked at that. You never thought Victoria would ask you that. “I-urm..Sure..” You shrugged and smiled.

~

You talked with Victoria and her friends, even yours who were close to passing out. Victoria was not bad. Yeah, she was a bitch but she did have a soft side. You had your second alcoholic drink and started to feel dizzy. Not like dizzy drunk but you were about to pass out dizzy.

“Ugh...I don’t feel so hot..” You muttered, rubbing your head as you rested against the wall. No one noticing you.

You groaned and about to fall but someone grabs you. “Woah, You okay?” You looked up, seeing Nathan. Nathan Prescott? You two were not friends nor enemies, you just ignored each other and talked when needed to. You just groaned at his answer. “Come on, I’ll take you home..” He said, you passing out in his arms.

~

_You lightly whimpered, seeing it was bright everywhere. “Mmm..” Were you at the hospital? You saw someone there, hearing a bit of their soft voice. “H...Hello..?” You said, barely a whisper._

_“Shhh..” A hand softly rubbed your head, you leaning to his touch. “Just relax..I’ll take care of you..” You blushed lightly. “So beautiful..heh..”_

_“N...Nath...en..” You blacked out again._

~

You slowly woke up and blinked, seeing your bedroom ceiling. “.....” You moved your body up and groaned, rubbing your head. Oh great, the hang over. You grabbed the large water bottle from the side of your bed and drank it down. You twitched, your neck feeling a bit sore. Last night was crazy and felt like a dream.

You got washed and changed, leaving your dorm. You saw your friends, seeing some were worse then you. They talked about the party and then asked you.

“Woah-Nathan!? He took you home!” Your friend gasped.

“I heard he’s pretty crazy~”

“I hope he didn’t do anything to you..?”

You shook your head. “Oh no, I woke up in my room. He took care of me..” You rubbed your neck. “I had a weird dream, Like I was in a hospital..” You muttered, your friends ignoring that part since they were talking about Nathan.

You looked up, seeing him walking by you guys. He looked tired and angry. “..I’ll..I’ll see you guys later..” You walked past to follow him. You saw him at the bench alone, muttering to himself. “Nathan..?”

He turned and froze when he saw you, quickly having guilt in his eyes but then looked away. “What do you want..?” He said harshly.

You then got nervous. “I..I wanted to say thank you. I’m glad you took me home safe..” You lightly smiled.

He the rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s cool..Didn’t want you grabbed by a freak, yeah?” Did he care? That was sweet of him. “Now..I want to be alone..”

You frowned. He didn’t look like he wanted to be alone but needed a hug. “...Come on..” You grabbed his hand and brought him up, walking off. “We’re going to the two whale diner~”

He growled, getting angry. “Don’t tell me what to do, bitch..!” He cursed.

You stopped, thinking. “We..can take the bus..?”

He got more angry, rolling his eyes. “Fucking hell, if you’re that desperate, we’ll take my car, you fucking weirdo..!” He then dragged you off, still holding your hand.

Maybe weirdo was the nicest thing he has called you.

~

You two went into the two whales diner, having amazing breakfast. You did love this place. “So...Why the hell take me here?” He stared at you.

“I..Well...You seemed like you needed to get out of the school..” You said, looking up at him. “I understand, the school can be hell..”

He scoffed. “It’s other things too..” He said, seeing you wanting to know more. “I’m not going to say anything to you..”

“Why not?” You asked, raising a brow.

“I don’t fucking know you and you don’t know me, okay..!?” He slightly shouted, some people looking over. “You don’t know the shit I’m going through..!”

You froze, swallowing hard. Nathan can be scary. “O-Okay...Okay...I’m sorry..” You said softly. “You’re right..I don’t know what you’re going through..” You said. “I..I do want to know you, so we can be friends..”

“Oh yeah...‘friends’. You mean wanting my parents fucking money..” He said, having venom on his tongue.

You frowned. “No..I don’t give a shit about your parents money. My family has enough to stay above water..” You said, seeing him giving you a cold stare. “Look..I don’t want to fight. I really came here with you to talk and relax, okay? You seem like a cool guy and I’ve seen your photos. It’s dark but amazing. That is why I like it..” You said.

Nathan relaxed slightly at that. “...Really?” He muttered.

“Of course...I would never lie. I’m not a dick..” You smiled. “You have talent..”

You could of sworn he smiled but then looked at you with a straight look. “Thanks..That means a lot...I also saw you helping Victoria last night..”

“Oh urm...I didn’t want her to get wet and all. I also bet she had her phone. Getting your phone wet is hell..” You chuckled.

He grinned at that. “Yeah..Victoria’s phone is her god and shit. She’s a good friend of mine..”

“Friend? So you two..?” You raised a brow, then saw him give you a look. “I’m sorry...I just thought since...You two were close..” You muttered.

“...We did go out for a bit..But...We were more closer like brother and sister, so we ended it. She means a lot to me...Knowing the shit I’ve been through..” He said.

Holy shit, he was opening up to you. “That’s sweet...Victoria is nice. Rough round the edges but who isn't?” You smiled.

“Oh? You have some secrets?” Nathan raised a brow.

“Well..” You looked at your food. “I had a weird dream. Being tied up and someone watching me, having a soft voice..” He froze at that. “Heh..Not the first time having that kind of dre..” You blushed and coughed. “Never mind..” You ate your food.

Nathan grinned at that.

~

You and Nathan started to talk more, not close like Nathan and Victoria but something else. You went to his room and watched movies. They were pretty graphic, making you cover your eyes or get closer to him. It made him smirk from ear to ear when you acted like that. He would wrap an arm round you while he watches the movie.

Oh yes, you were starting to have feelings for him. You understood why people didn’t like him but he clearly had mental issues. You did wonder why he didn’t get help...Or maybe they didn’t treat him right?

You sneaked into his room and knocked, Nathan letting you in. “Thanks..” You smiled and came in, placing your bag down. “I got some food and--Nathan?” You blinked.

He looked mad and upset as usual. “It’s nothing..” He said, looking away.

“Nathan..” You walked over and took his hand but he pulled away.

“Stop it, ______..! Stop acting like you fucking care about me! No one cares about me! Not even my own fucking dad who treats me like shit!” Your eyes widen, froze on that spot. “Why don’t you fuck off huh!? Just like everyone else!”

Something must of happened but he didn’t want to tell you. “Nathan I..I do care..Why wouldn’t I-”

“Shut up!! You’re trying to control me, just like everyone else!” No...That was a lie. Nathan stop. “It’s better If I’m alone, so no one--!!”

You grabbed him and kissed him, making him freeze in place.”Mmm..” Oh god, his lips were so soft. You pulled away and blushed, seeing his blank face. “Fuck...I really wanted to do that for so long..” You muttered.

“........” He grabbed your hair and kissed you deeply, groaning deeply. You gasped in surprised but quickly kissed back, holding him close. Both of you needed this. He pressed you against the wall and bit your lip, slipping his tongue in. His crotch was pressed against yours, feeling how hard he was.

You grabbed his hair and tugged, grinding up against him. “Mmn..” Your free hand went under his shirt and felt his warm skin, wanting his shirt off.

He pulled away and growled. “You’re such a bitch..”

“You fucking love it..” You smirked. Being bold, you took off his shirt and pushed him on his bed, walking over. You pecked his lips and moved down, undoing his belt.

“Heh...I thought you were a virgin or some shit..” He muttered, watching you.

You rolled your eyes. “I did it with one guy last year but I am a fucking kinky bitch..” You smirked and took out his cock, kneeling on the floor. You licked the tip and hummed, rubbing his shaft. Nathan groaned and rested back, lightly gripping the bed.

You took the tip in your mouth and sucked, humming round him. You lowered your head, your tongue rubbing against his hot cock. You heard his breathing increase, wanting more. You started to bob your head, your hand rubbing his balls. “Shit , _____...You’re a dirty slut..” He muttered. Them words turned you on, making you bob your head faster and sucked his cock to get it all wet.

You moaned, feeling your underwear getting wet, wanting to be fucked by Nathan. You never thought this would ever happen, on your knees and sucking his cock. Well-This did escalate quickly but fuck it, You were not turning back now.

He grabbed your hair and bucked up, face fucking you. You moaned and shut your eyes, relaxing your throat. Your head stayed in place as he bucked his hips against you, not caring if you chocked or not. He just wanted to cum in your mouth so you could taste his hot cum. “Ngh..Shit doll...Your mouth if fucking good..Nnn..Fucking slut..” You just moaned at his words, tasting his pre-cum.

“Mmm..Mmn..” You moaned and looked up at him. His upper body was up, his hand supporting his body, his cheeks slightly red. He groaned and looked down at you, seeing you looking at him. He smirked weakly, panting.

“I’m ah..Going to cum..You better take my fucking cum, _____..” Nathan lightly growled and fucked your mouth. “Ah...hah...Nnn...N-Nnnh-!” He bucked up once more and came in your mouth. You moaned and blushed, tears in your eyes. You swallowed and pulled your head away, panting softly. “Ah...Fuckinghell..” He looked down at you.

You rubbed your eyes and mouth, looking up at him. “Glad you like it..” You winked and smiled.

He scoff, looking to the side. “..I’ve had better...” You just grinned at that.

~

After that, when Nathan got angry or anything, just wanting to release out, He would do kinky shit to you and make you his pet. You didn’t mind because you read so many fanfic’s and wanted to do them things. After, Nathan would see if you were okay and all, making your heart warm up. You had no idea if you two were in a relationship or just fuck buddies.

You were on your knees and sucking Nathan’s throbbing cock, Your body tied up and blind folded. You moaned, droll going down your chin, Since the vibrator was deep inside you, You already came twice and it wasn’t over. Nathan loved it when you begged and your body shivering for your cunt to be fucked so hard. “Mmm..Mmm..” You moaned, your tongue rubbing against his shaft.

Nathan groaned and thrusted his hips forward into your mouth, gripping your hair. “Ngh...Fuck..You’re such a slut..You love tasting my cock huh?” Oh, you fucking loved it. Your creamy juices were dripping on the floor, messing up his carpet but he didn’t care.

He pulled his cock away and pumped it, already dripping. You opened your mouth, ready for the load. Nathan groaned and finally came, his hot cum bursting out. It went into your mouth and cheek, dripping down and went on your chest. You swallowed and licked your lips, panting softly. “Natha-”

He slapped you on the face and growled. “I told you not to call me Nathan, bitch..!”

You swallowed. “M-Master..” You whimpered, tugging the ropes. You did have a safety word if he went too far but you were so horny for his body, that you know you wouldn’t use it tonight. “Master, Please...F-Fuck me..My pussy wants your cock..” You said, lightly rubbing your thighs together.

He chuckled and smiled, kneeling in front of you. You were a mess to him. Cum on your naked body, dripping wet from the vibrator and tied up. You were powerless and he was on top. He loved this. He hated being pushed around but now it was his turn. “Oh?” He raised a brow and lowered his hand, lightly poking the bottom of the vibrator, making you gasp. “But you’re enjoying yourself, my dirty slut..Why do you need my cock..” He hummed, looking amused.

You whimpered and shook your head. “I-It’s not the same, M-Master..It’s solid and doesn’t M-Move..ah..” Your body shook, close to cumming. “Y-You’re cock is amazing! P-Please!” You begged. “N-Nothing is better then Y-Your sweet hard cock!” You were so clos-

He pulled out the vibrator, making you whimper and whine. He was a fucking tease. “Oh..Were you close to cumming?” He said in a husky tone, licking the vibrator to taste your cream. You nod, panting softly. He shoved you on your back and licked your entrance, making you shake and cry. “Oh fucking hell...Your pretty walls are swollen and sensitive..” He said, his thumb on your clit. “Look at you...You’re fucking hopeless..You’re such a cum loving slut..” He said, staring at you, slapping your thigh. 

You gasped and bucked up, making him laugh. “You love this..You love pain so much...At times, I think you’re not human..” He bit your thigh, drawing blood but licked it. “No one will do this to you, No one..!” He growled, slapping your thigh again. “You are my slut and I share with no one!”

You were over the edge, your head not thinking straight. “Y-Yes, yes, Master!!” You cried. “No one, N-No one! I only want you, Master! I-I’m your dirty slut, my P-Pussy is only for you! I love you, I-I love you!”

Nathan’s eyes widen as he looked at you. “...Whattheeverfuck...Did you say?” He said, lifting the blind fold.

Tears ran down your face from the pleasure and pain, looking so...Innocent. “I..I love you, N-Nathan..Please..P-Please don’t let me go..” You whimpered.

Nathan was speechless. No one has ever said that, not even his family. His heart pounded in his chest. “_____..” He muttered, wiping your tears away. “.....” He lightly growled and grabbed your waist, thrusting inside you. You shot your head back and cried, so happy to feel him inside. “_____...Ah..______..!” He thrusted inside and moaned, pressing his body against yours. He wanted to feel you, he wanted you to be all of his.

“N-Nathan, Nathan!” You cried, bucking into him. You wanted to touch him but you were all tied up. He looked at you and kissed you, slipping his tongue in. You moaned and shut your eyes, a few tears going down. You didn’t want him to let go, you loved him, you really did. When you two spent time together, it meant so much. Just watching movies, talking, sleeping, having sex-It meant so much to you.

He buried his face in your neck and groaned. “_____..._____!” His cock pounding inside you, your creamy juices covering his cock and going on his balls. Your walls were so sensitive, making you scream when he thrusted inside. His arms were holding you close to his body, pressing up against you, sweat mixing together.

Your eyes widen and cried, feeling him hit the right spot. “N-Nathan!! There!! There!! Y-Yes, Oh my god!!” You gasped and cried, your walls tighten up.

“C-Cum for me..Please..Please...Ah-oh fuck.._____..” He muttered and panted, your walls milking his cock. “I’m cumming inside..Ah..Ahh-I’m going to fill you up with my cum..!” He moaned out, not stopping.

“Ah! Ahh! N-Nathan!! Nathan!!” You cried and shut your eyes. “I-I’m cumming, I’m cumming!! Nnnh-aah!!” You screamed and came all over his cock.

Nathan gave a few more thrusts and came inside you, his cum inside your cunt. Both of you panted deep and still pressed together. You felt like you were going to pass out.

He held you close, his face still buried in your neck. “I love you..”

~

You walked to your class alone and saw people in front of the school, talking in their groups. You looked up and saw Nathan with his friends. He looked over and saw you. “.....” You swallowed and gave him a smile, walking past.

“.....” He walked past his friends and went over to you, taking your hand. “_____..” He held you close and kissed you, some watching you in shock.

“N..Nathan..” You whispered to him. “What abou-”

“I don’t give a fuck..” He growled and kissed you again, his hand holding your head in place so you won’t pull away. You gripped his shirt and kissed back, closing your eyes. He soon pulled away and grinned lightly. “I want them to know..” He took your hand and walked inside the school with you.

THE END! :D

**Author's Note:**

> (hope you leave a comment! :3)


End file.
